My Vultures Eyes
by Ambyie
Summary: A love between a vampire and human, both brought in to the world by peace. Hopefully as they battle against the Red Devil, they don't die from a death of hell. Peace they hope will remain as they kill the evil soul. Hopefully the demon goes down.
1. Hate

_MY VULTURES EYES_

_ By: Amberly Gobbels_

_ T-Y'S 2!_

_ To my family and friends, who suck the life out of me. I love you all._

_To the ones I love and hate, cherish your life and give life to others… You are the reason I could complete what I have completed, you are my reason to live. Yet as the days go by and we learn each others secrets, and untold secrets that we witness, I still love you all the same, and with all that has happened and will happen, I hope you love me the same to! To my Dad, (Richard, Ja-foof) My Mom, (Amber, Mommy) Sister's, (Samantha, Zarah, and Kyleigh) brother, (Ethan, Pain in the butt) Aunt, (Alyssa, Siggy) Step Dad (John, Daddy John) Step Mom (Rhonda, two faced) and last but not least my two best friends throughout the years, (Monica, and Cassadie) _

_ I love you more then you can imagine, so you might as well not try… I have seen your faults and think you were still made to be part of my life, meaning if I kept you as a friend, or close family, then you are wild, and crazy! And one of the most special humans on the Earth! So I say this in full honesty, I love you enough to let you SUCK the life out of me! You FREANKING vamps! Love you! _ 'v v' ( vampire!)

One

The light glints off the branch of the nearest tree drops of rain

water slip off the leaves like tears. Birds' tweet their lullabies, soothing me even though death is coming around the corner. Shouldn't there be ravens squawking and screaming their off key notes, a song that no one wants to hear, because of birds' unnatural voice.

Shadows creep around me inviting me into their safe zone, but yet the unruly feeling in the pit of my stomach grew, my head was hit with a wave of nausea. They want to comfort me, lure me in with their shadowy fog hands. All just a lie, not the way I was supposed to die. I know that the Heavens aren't just going to open up and swallow my in. While the shadows that lurk in the dark, plan their attack. This just wasn't the way to end; it wasn't they way I wanted to end my life. I want to be home with my mother and father's smiling faces. My brother's annoying one, laughing at a comment someone just made.

Instead I'm in this meadow, or marsh, looking forward to my demise. Like a kid that knows they have done wrong I sit on the damp ground and hold my chin high, ignoring the pain in my heart, no, my soul. Bit by bit parts broke off as I discovered his true identity. My first clue was when he told me that I should live with him forever. The second was when he said that he was going to get a blood meal. The third was when he was late for dinner and he said that he was sorry that I had to be used in such an ill manor. I at the time simply did not understand until I felt his cold white teeth bite down through my soft flesh. I wish that I could say that I felt a prick, or stab of pain, but I felt warmth from the cold fang. I felt his thoughts flow around me like a cloud of smoke, oddly intoxicating, and overwhelming.

"Oh," He said with a shy smile, or was it a smirk I couldn't tell at the moment. "I must have caught you in a bad time." He smells the pot roast aroma that must have flown from the kitchen. The spices seemed to tickle just the tip of your nose. He smiles, I say not seeing his trickery. "No not at all. What can I do you for?" He pauses to look strait into my eyes. "Do you know an Airina Pastor? I was told she lived here or maybe it was the street down…" He slowly backs down the porch and grins in embarrassment. "Sorry to be of inconvenience." I laugh a shaking laugh, one of fear and fright. "No one has called me that since… Who told you that name?" He does a flirtatious twitch of the lips. "One of my dear friends, Robert. Do you know him? Such a good spirit, soul, and mind. Brilliant, intelligent in fact, I am very proud to be called his friend." I skim the bare walls of the pearl white porch. My eyes meet his and I blush. "As you may have heard I haven't been called that, name in a, while." He asks in a nurturing voice. "What would you like me to call you?" I smile. "Just that, it's time people start to call me by name." His cheeks turn pink and he asks. "Well, Airina would you like to go dancing tomorrow?" I smile at the thought of dancing with him. "Sure."

I snap back to reality. How could I have been so stupid, so naive to have trusted that lying piece of-? I cut myself off mid sentence, hearing the slight brush of leaves against the bare skin of a mammal. The snap of a twig under dead weight. I panic what if it's him? Do I disrespect him like the last few days, or listen thoughtfully and give my opinion. Do I run away screaming blooding murder, or just run as silent as a mouse being chased by a cat, as quite as can be. I lift myself up and stretch my leg mussels. Hurt comes in large portions. I remember he has taken my shoes and socks, so it will be an uncomfortable run for help. I wonder if my family is safe, or if they also have been betrayed by someone they thought to also trust in their fragile lives. I will not take petty any longer I must think of a plan.

I look around for the light brown hair, the unnatural chestnut color. That has streaks of dark brown folding in on it like a cracked shell. His high cheek bones and strong jaw. His eyes are the eyes of a vulture. Unbelievable blue, and as light as white. You feel like your losing yourself, and you just may not come back. He has a built body, soft skin, and his voice is commanding, but slants in a forgoing manor.

I spot a movement in the pine and oak wood section. Just a rustle of the breeze. I hear a soft whisper in my ears, I turn. Once again I see his figure, like stone. A perfect statue you don't see the harm until it collapses on you. A smirk placed upon his lips, a devilish grin. I for one do not look forward to this grin; it is the grin of a tiger the takes its first bite of deer. Or, the smile of a greedy child that has run of with the toy of yet another child.

"So," He says breaking the silence. "Why are you so, spiritless?" I do a smile that is sort of like a sarcastic grin. "Gee, I wonder? Maybe it's because you hold me here against my whim? Let's stop playing dungeon and castle, Mr. Prince. Why will you not let me go, why am I of such great importance?" His faces goes to stone and he is back to saying what he usually says. "I am sorry that you must lose your life, darling. I am sorry that you think this is a game between me and you. This is a serious matter that is beyond your mind. This is the reason you are alive yet, you may not know until the time is right, and it is not obviously." A little smirk placed on his lips he says another thing he says always. "I know every time I ask this you reply with a mouth full of spit at my feet, or a hiss from your teeth, but maybe if you learn the ways of a young lady, maybe I will make you my immortal bride." I try to hold in my gag, but it slips out anyway, no matter the struggle. "After all the torture of being stuck in the cold, wet, soulless forest I would take that as gratitude. Because if I were _forced_ to be you beloved. _I_ would kill _myself_." A sly smirk placed on my slim face I add. "Do the deed before it's done." And with that I turn my body around and run as fast as my legs could go.


	2. Peace

Two

Of course that still didn't make me as fast as I thought. He, the one that was saying my life wasn't a game, was, in fact playing a game. He was running after me, not even breaking a sweat I might add. He completely took me by surprise when he stopped and stared at me with his luminescent eyes, the ones the scared me to death yet comforted me at the same time. I would never tell him that though. I stop and look into those eyes, daring to take a step just to sit down on the cold floor. He laughs a low chuckle, one of the many things I have really never heard from the gorgeous lips of his. He laughs even louder now, quite relaxing to my head. I realize how many feelings I have towards him, all so confusing. Many over ruling the others.

The one that is barely recognizable is hate, because their really is no reason to hate him, he has yet tell me any reason why I'm here, and why I'm so special. Another one is resentment, he seems to have the world in his hands, and I can't even find myself out of this cold heartless meadow/marsh. The strong emotions are confusion, I have so many questions, and he hasn't answered any of them. I know there is one emotion buried underneath my brain, one that I was hiding for my self to soon figure out, one that I knew but hid. Hid from myself and of course him. I was falling in love with a guy I barely new, and I didn't know why I had this horrible, frantic, love story sprouting in front of my eyes, it was just out of my reach. Yet if I tried, really tried…

My eyes which I realized have been closed during my little conversation with myself. I look strait across, where the guy that was ruining my life, or so I think is, because right now he for all I know could be saving it, was sitting. He had a smile pasted on his lips, and his eyes are sparkling like stars, he seemed so happy, and I just had to get my answers.

"I know I am special, but why me? Why not the kid that picked his nose next door, or the one who never left his room except to do his business?" He blinks at me and takes time to understand what I just said to him. He looks at me and says.

"Well for one, maybe you are more lady-like then I thought, uh, that is quite disgusting. Yuck, some people you hang out with." I frown he just ruined the complement. I tried to ignore the way I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at the floor. I spoke. "You didn't answer my question." He laughs and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, ok. Uh, well you won't believe me… It's destiny."

He smiled at me, how I know this because I could feel it, I don't know how I knew I just did. I look up just to make sure, and I was right. His teeth were shining bright even though the night had gotten dark. I ask more, wanting to get the answers. "If its destiny doesn't it mean it is already planned, and what does it have to do with me?" He smiles. "Destiny can always be changed, darling."

I blushed and he did a low chuckle. "Anything can be planned, but just as it can be planned it can be undone, or changed. You can always choose a different path." He did a low throat clearing, and clucked his tongue before speaking again. "You my dear are the good side, you were born by peace and love, there is no way that you can ever hurt anything, you are the reason why everyone ever since you were born has loved you, been jealous of you, or wished to be with you. You obviously are beautiful, and you get your beauty and life from love, and all things alive."

I looked into his eyes and remembered to breath. His eyes still took me by surprise. Heart breaking beautiful, scaring you to death if used to harm. I clear my throat. "You know you haven't, though everything that has happened, told me your name, and never told me my purpose, and your purpose." He laughed. "You want to know my name?" He says pointing to his chest, making me stare for a moment at it as he spoke to him self.

"Ok I guess it won't harm you to know my name. My name is Axel, man of peace. And just in case you are wondering, you, are the reason of my life on Earth, you are my life. Your name being Peace. So without you I would be just a man, and nothing else, so I thank you." He paused to see if I was soaking this all in, I really at the moment felt so confused. I ask. "You and I have a purpose what is it?"


	3. Purpose

Three

He looks at me and clucks his tongue again. "Your purpose is three things. Two are some what easy and the third may make you, panic. It will make you panic." I nod my head urging him to continue. He nods back and looks at my hands seeming like he was ashamed of something. Then he spoke. "Your easiest purposes are. One is to help me make peace on the world. Two is keep me in line, because I get very protective over things that belong to me, or are in my life. You wonder why I have brought you to this forest, have you considered the peace it has, well that's because I charmed out the bad, to keep it away from you."

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, pleading for me to understand. The weird part is that I felt like this was the easiest things and that the hard ones were just around the corner. I grab his hand and clench it allowing him to know we were in it together.

"Ok and the hard part is… obviously hard to explain to you. Uh, well, the thing is you already know that I am a vampire, and the reason that is, is because you are alive and I am basically dead. You are the reason of peace for life and I, for death. If we work together, life and death would be at peace. The world would finally rest, we all would rest, then wake. But, the hard thing I told you about is getting to the peace. We need to defeat the ones who look to destroy the love between all. We must stop it. We can stop it."

He pulls me onto his lap and kisses my cheek. I lay back against him wondering how all this could be true. How this could make me true. He looks into my eyes making me momentarily stop in my tracks. "You must understand without you, I, us, we cannot save the world from the darkness. We must save the world, because without us it will all end up in chaos and destruction."

It was my turn to speak but I couldn't find myself to speak. So I just sat there on his lap mystified. I felt him nudge me so I glanced up. His eyes were looking at a deer and her little baby. He was trying to walk to the grass on the other side of the meadow, but his little stick legs kept wobbling underneath his fragile body of fur.

I look back at Axel and his eyes seemed glued on the deer and her child. He looked sad, upset about something. I laid my head against him and he seemed to snap back to me. His hands around my waist he pulled me back towards him so that I could really lie on his shoulder. He spoke softly in my ear. "Do you want to live at my house, or at the one I recently bought for the both of us?" I yawned and licked my lips while I thought. "Our home, and when will we get there because you may have a blood meal where ever you go but I don't so I may need to get a bite to eat…" He waved his hand in the moonlight. "None sense you think I wouldn't be prepared for your arrival. Ha I have enough food stocked in the cupboards to last years for you. Oh, and I hope you don't mind the red when we get there." He looked at me again and then I saw it again, the regretting face, ashamed. "I have to see red before I fall asleep. If I don't I wake with a temper. I don't want you to see that side of me." I laughed and kissed his forehead. "Don't look so, I DIDN'T DO IT! We all have our flaws, mine our a little bit smaller, but I have a lot more."

Axel laughs. "You are pretty klutzy." He suddenly tenses and turns to me. "Airina I am so sorry but if I don't eat soon I'll get very cranky, but don't worry I will be right back." He kisses my lips and gets up to leave, but I stop him and pull him back to me. I look down at the ground while saying this because I felt embarrassed. "No need to, you can bite me again. The last time felt quite overwhelming; I loved it. I felt like I was over my head. I felt like you took one look at the world and saw it backwards the next. It was so warm and I could hear all your thoughts in my head."

This seemed to have taken Axel back, because he started to pace. "You said you could hear me in your head, you could hear my thoughts. You said you felt warm, no stab of pain?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind, or that he had lost his. I shake my head no. "It was so comforting. I was lost in lov-"I stopped I said too much already and he heard me.

He looked at me and smiled a wide smile that made me think I have never seem him happier, which I really haven't. "Finish what you were about to say." He said urging me to continue. I said it in breaths. "Well. I. Said. I. Was. Lost. In. Love. I am in love with you. I'm in love with you Axel."

And that's when I blacked out from all the stress and possibly mentioning Axel my crazed love for him.


	4. YES!

Four

I wake up in bed that felt like Egyptian cotton, and like Axel mentioned it was ruby red, not that I minded. The red made me feel comforted, like I was finally at peace. That thought made me laugh. I am the reason for peace. How could I say I am finally at peace when I made it all happen?

Axel walks in wearing red jeans and his hair is matted. This scares me so I rush to him. From his hair there was blood, the reason for it being so matted. He holds up his hands and laughs. "Hey, hey, no need to get so protective. I had a blood fight with my friend." Seeing my confusion he explains. "When vampire wants to have fun with one of its friends they go to blood bank and buy blood and fill it in squirt guns, creating a blood war. It is very messy, most of the time when we get thirsty we drink the blood out of our gun." I walk to the bathroom as he talks, and he fallows. I look in the closet to the bathroom, finding a red wash cloth I wet it in the in the dark brown (finally another color.) sink.

I motion him to the toilet and he sits. I tilt his head so that I could get a better look at the dark blood on his brown hair. I dot at the bloody mass making me think back to where he walked in and all I could think was, "Whoever did this is going to pay." I laughed and said to him. "You thought you were over protective." He starts to laugh making we wonder what he was laughing about so I ask. "What's so funny?"

He says, "When you get mad you tend to circulate out your thoughts so that I can hear them, I don't even think you intend to. Or when you have a strong feeling about something you tend to lash it out to me. I heard when you were asking yourself about your family, and their safe. It's just they still think you have gone missing, I went to tell them a few days ago that you were safe and that you were growing into a lady for them to see you as a young and proper lady." I blinked in amazement. "Wait that doesn't sound like my dad." Axel laughs, "Of course I had to convince him that I was marrying you and hoped that he would give me your hand in marriage."

Axel looked at me. I spoke to him still cleaning his bloody hair. "Well what did he say?" Axel grabbed my hand and said, "Do you want me to do this properly or just ask while you clean my hair?"


	5. NO to reality

Five

You know how you try to cover a gasp, but end up looking like a fool because your gasp is even louder. Well, I did that except I started coughing. I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was red faced, eyes bugged, and hands shaking like mad. If I was him I would think that I was thinking up a nice response to saying no, but I really was directing my thoughts screaming, 'YES! YES! I LOVE YOU!'

He smiles and cups my face with his hands, his eyes dancing with pure joy. I have never seen his fangs, but he didn't bother hiding them, and instead of me drawing back I saw them as interesting. To normal people walking by, they would think that his teeth were just a little longer than most. I don't understand how you fall in love, it is something that compels you to them for no real reason, and you just have to love them.

I lick my lips in reaction, I just want to kiss him, but I don't know if he will mind. I don't want to make it uncomfortable. I just can't help but stare at his lips. I can't help but want him. He is every thing; he is part of my soul, and I of his. His forehead presses against mine, and he pushes me back against the wall.

His breathing comes in load and clear, like I have microphone pressed against his mouth and he had just ran a mile. He hasn't eaten all day, so this must be uncomfortable for him. His lips melt into mine; I can't say that I felt a spark, because it was more than any electrical outlet. This was about our love and how it seemed with that kiss we stood as one, we molded our lips into each other. His lips tasted like metal, I remember that taste when I would prick my finger and pressed my lips to the cut and licked it, the blood just stopped, but mine didn't it seemed to rush, gush, and churl like crazy.

The taste of blood wasn't repulsing, wasn't disgusting, it was more like I was surprised; I open my mouth wider wanting him more and more, inch by inch. But I stop, because he is in pain, I can tell because a can feel his strain. I give him one long, last kiss. But he just keeps kissing my neck, and collarbone, but he understands that he should stop he just doesn't want to. He rejects reality, doesn't want the truth. He just can't get into a full make out session, because he doesn't have that kind of strength yet, but he will.

He will.


	6. Almost Human!

Six

He stops, but doesn't move away. He rests his head next to mine, breathing me in. His nose rubs against mine, his lips just barely brushing against mine. We are like animals that love each other, batting heads, chasing each other, lost in each others lust. Lost in ourselves, we lose ourselves, one too many times. Several, times.

He sneaks one last lingering kiss to my lips, and slides his index finger along my collarbone. He looks at me and I lift my chin inviting him to come into the world we once were in. The first time he bit me was sensational. I can remember it all, the way it felt, the way he reacted, the way I reacted. Everything.

He stops in his tracks, looking at me with a weird gleam in his eyes. I start to feel uncomfortable, because not knowing something made you feel left out, or like someone was intentionally not telling you. I know that wasn't what was going on, but I couldn't help but feeling that way. I couldn't help but wish I knew what was in his mind. I try and connect my mind with his and he flinches.

He slowing kneels to the floor as if dizzy. He finally speaks and asks, "How in the hell, did you do that?" I look at him puzzled, confused. "What do you mean, what did I do, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He puts a shaking hand up to silence me. "No I am just in shock, how did you manage to make me human, you turned me human, Airina." I don't know what to say, I feel horrible, I feel guilty. "OH, MY, GOD! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I can't believe I did it, I feel, Oh god how on Earth did I?" He laughs a shaking laugh and shivers slightly.

I always wondered how he looked as a human, and I find out that he looked even more beautiful. There was one thing that he did as a human and not as a vampire. He could blush, which gave away his lies.

I hunch down to the cold floor, and help him up. He laughs again, and speaks, yet this time his voice strengthening. I think slowly he isn't human; he just is in a state of mind where it feels as if he is a human.

He stands on his own and I rush to him, but I see he has gained back his strength once again, but he isn't human like he thought, he was just was in a moment of freedom.

He picks me up so fast that everything blurs, I laugh not knowing why such hast. His lips meet mine and the world spins from under our feet. We fall to the bed and continue kissing, his lips traveling down my neck, my shoulders, further, and further down. Then traveling back to meet me at my lips, butterflies flutter in my stomach, and my heart is beating so hard that I feel like someone is inside me trying to wake me up.

I squirm out from under his grasp and speak trying to bring up words to postpone something I want so bad, I stutter," We need to take time you aren't ready." The look in his eyes said he was more then ready, but the question was, was I ready?

He folds me into his arms," I am ready when you are; I love you, and can wait for you." He kisses my forehead, let's go of me, and walks out the door. Grabbing the keys. I just sit on the bed and stare at him, wondering how he can do that, I am still fuzzy minded from his forehead kiss. Pure bliss, pure lingering bliss…


End file.
